Katherine of Rosethorn
by EbonyFlames94
Summary: Katherine is unique but is she strong enough to become a lady knight. See how she fares in this tale of adventure to prove herself to all.
1. Chapter 1

Two figures were sword fighting at the practice grounds

This is my first fanfic so please review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Two figures were sword fighting at the practice grounds. Anyone watching them saw a blur of movement with the distinct ringing of one sword clashing on another. One of them saw an opening in the other's defense. She used it and flipped the other girl's sword out of her hand and in the same motion laid the tip of her sword at he other girl's nose.

"I yield." Junai of Rajmaut said as she moved her reddish gold bangs out of her eyes. Although she and her friend Katherine of Rosethorn were only ten, they both had been extensively trained as children. Junai was the only daughter of Alianne, the spymaster of Copper Isles, and her husband Nawat, a former crow. She had her father's brown eyes and her mother's reddish gold hair.

Her friend Kat was the daughter of Sarralya of Rosethorn. No one but Kat's mother knew who her father was but people suspected he must have been a very interesting individual because of Kat's demeanor. Kat had her mother's midnight black hair but it had streaks of emerald and sapphire that matched her eyes that were emerald with sapphire flecks. Also Kat was stronger and faster than was normal.

"Are you sure your father wasn't a crow?' Junai asked. She was constantly asking Kat this question. Junai was stronger and faster than normal too because she had received several aspects of a crow and could also change into one.

" I'm pretty sure" Kat replied dryly. " If he was one I probably would only be able to change into a crow."

"Not particularly." Junai answered back. Your mom has wild magic so she is probably the reason you have it too. If you didn't have it, maybe you would only be able to change into a crow"

"Though I doubt my father was a crow, it will be impossible to find out considering that my mom had decided to keep it a secret" Kat replied back with a blank face. She might have said it with a bit more heat than intended but it was a sore topic for her and Junai should have known that because of how Kat reacted whenever the topic was brought up.

" When are you returning to Tortall?" Junai asked as she changed the subject. She realized that she had hit a sore point since she saw Kat's eyes whirling as they did when she was upset. Kat might not know it but they revealed how she was feeling even when she hid her emotions with her blank face. They actually made anyone who was staring at them dizzy because the sapphire flecks in her emerald eyes span rapidly and made the person staring at them think they were staring in a tornado.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Kat said smiling. " I have to get everything ready to start training to become a knight. Kat couldn't wait. She wanted to become a knight like Alanna the Lioness or Keladry, The Protector of the Small. She knew how hard it was but she was sure that she would make it. Her mother had been teaching her to fight since she was small and she was exceptionally well in using her fists and most weapons. Even her Shang instructors complimented her and said she had a lot of skill for her age.

Kat stretched and then walked back to the castle with Junai. She was ready to take a relaxing bath. She silently entered her room and stifled a shriek. "Ulasim. What are you doing?" He was currently in the middle of doing a cartwheel off her bed. He startled when he heard and instead fell off the bed. She couldn't help it so she burst out laughing.

"Hi" Ulasim said sheepishly from the floor. He was Junai's twin brother and had a knack for getting himself in trouble. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a prank on Junai with me before you left." Kat thought about it. She did always love a good joke but Junai had a temper and a habit of getting people back. "Sure." she answered. "But don't tell her I was part of it because she will find out out and when she does it'll be on tour head."

"Whatever" Ulasim replied. " Junai was telling her friends how she was never embarrassed and was always calm so I've decided to test that theory. First I'll wake her up extra early tomorrow and tell her that you have an emergency. Then we'll tell her friends to wait in your room where she'll come running. When she opens the door you will arrange for a bucket of pink dye to pour on her. Then we'll see how cool and collected Junai is."

Wow, Kat thought. Ulasim must be trying to get himself killed by Junai. She knew Junai absolutely hated waking up early. She also detested the color pink. "Okay." Kat replied. "But remember that She better not find out I was part of this. Of course I feel sorry for you because Junai will probably kill you." A opened the door and then looked at Ulasim. He was still on the floor. "Ulasim, you need to leave unless you want to see me with no clothes on." Ulasim blushed and then fled her room. Finally, Kat thought. Time for that relaxing bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat woke to someone shaking her. She quickly pulled out the dagger she kept under her pillow and raised it to the person's throat. She blinked away what sleep she had left and looked at the person who was foolish enough to disturb her sleep. No one had woken her up in the morning since she first came here when she was eight. She had pulled a dagger an Alyssa, the first person to do so. It wasn't her fault her mom had taught her to always protect herself. She had explained that she wasn't a morning person and that she pulled a dagger on anyone who disturbed her asleep. Even though she was now friends with Alyssa, none of the servants even approached her in the morning. She sighed and lay back down as she put the dagger back under her pillow and closed he

"What are you doing up at this forsaken hour?" she asked Ulasim angrily.

"It's time to stage our prank." Ulasim answered as he bit back a grin. He knew she hated waking up early. Even Junai's anger at being woken up early didn't come close to Kat's. This was one of the reasons he would never play this prank on Kat. He shivered. He liked his skin exactly where he is. But still. In his opinion it wasn't normal for a ten year old to have that much of a temper.

" I must have lost my mind for a second. I doubt I would have agreed to this prank if I knew that I would have to wake up this early too. I bet even the gods are still asleep" Kat moaned.

"Nope. They woke up just so they could witness every second of Junai's downfall and you should wake up too." Ulasim replied.

"Junai's downfall?" Kat asked amused. "I'm pretty sure it will be your downfall I'll be witnessing once Junai gets a hold of you. Too bad I'll probably be on my way to Tortall before she gets you back."

"Well go call Junai's friends." Kat sighed. "I'll go get the dye and the bucket."

An ear splitting shriek rent through the castle. Then loud footsteps were heard as Ulasim ran to his room with Junai chasing him and a loud bang was heard as he shut the door. Kat silently laughed as she perched on the roof of the castle. I wonder how long he'll be stuck in his room. She slipped back into her room and started packing.

When she was done she decided to stop by Ulasim's room on her way down to breakfast. She knocked on the door and smirked. Was he seriously still inside there? She had been packing for the last two bells.

"What?" she heard a muffled voice say. "It's me." Kat said. "Open the door." When he did, Kat started laughing. It seemed as though Ulasim had been out of his room and Junai had caught. She had left him a souvenir in the form of a big bump on his head and she had covered him in orange dye.

"So I'm guessing that Junai caught you." Kat said wryly as she entered his room.

"Obviously. She's not as bad as you but she's almost there" Ulasim replied. "Excuse me." Kat said sharply. She could have sworn she heard a hint of pride in his voice. Ulasim looked at her and widened his eyes. "Not that you're bad at all." He said quickly. "I'm just saying that she's getting a temper almost like yours." He paused then added weakly "Which is of course a good thing."

Kat just stared. This boy must be out of his mind. Who would want another person with my temper around? "Well I have to go. I'm going to go and eat some breakfast. I know she's not done getting you back." Kat said as she walked out the door.

As she got her breakfast she saw Junai and went to sit with her. "Hey Junai." Kat said cheerfully as she noticed that Junai's hair was back to it's reddish god color. Junai looked up at her with a sour expression. "Hey yourself." Junai replied. "I'm going to make Ulasim's life a living hell for playing that prank on me this morning." I knew she wasn't done getting him back, Kat thought as she said "Of course" with what she hoped was an encouraging expression. Junai looked at her suspiciously. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Junai asked. "I didn't see you this morning when I was in your room. You're never awake that early without a reason."

Of course not, Kat thought. I was making sure I stayed out of your sight so you wouldn't suspect me. "I slept on the roof." Kat replied innocently. "I wanted to relax in the warm weather. Plus I would never prank my favorite adopted cousin."

"You only have two adopted cousins." Junai told her heatedly. "And, it was raining last night."

"I know that." Kat lied. "I used my Gift to protect me."

"Whatever." Junai replied., knowing that she wouldn't get the truth out of Kat. "I've decided to visit my grandma. The Lioness. I want you to come with me. She'll love to meet you and you can stay with us until you go to Corus."

"Thanks" Kat said excitedly as she hugged her. "Are you packed up to go? I'm leaving at the next bell."

"Almost." Junai replied. "I'll finish after breakfast."

"Bye Aunt Aly and Uncle Nawat" Kat said happily as she hugged them. She wasn't sure how her mom Sarra was friends with Aly but when her mom came to their home two years when Kat was eight, she had become close friends with Junai and Ulasim and made them her adopted cousins. Since Sarra didn't travel that much anymore, she let Kat visit with several trusted servants. "Bye Ulasim." Kat said. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear "Junai's going to make your life a living hell when she gets back."

Kat smirked as she watched Ulasim's smile wilt. That'll teach him to mess with Junai. Of course I played a part in the prank also, but it's not like Junai needs to know that, Kat thought. She and Junai walked onto the boat _Wind Catcher_ with their horses. Kat's horse was a jet-black mare that had told Kat that her name was Moonbeam. Her mom had given the horse to Kat so she could use it when she starts training as a page. Junai's horse was a brown and red mare called Wildfire.

"Junai!" Kat called. They had been on the boat for several days and had almost reached Tortall. "Let's go see my mom before we go to Pirate's Swoop. I need to talk to her and tell her where I'm staying."

"Sure." Junai replied. "Now let me get some rest."

"Of course." Kat muttered sarcastically. "I didn't mean to disturb your ladyship's sweet dreams."

"I heard that." Junai said.

"I know you did." Kat replied as she settled down to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer-I know nothing**

**Thanks for the reviews Tunstall Chick and Shang Leopard. And to answer your question, Kat has both even though she doesn't have a very strong Gift. And since she has wild magic, she can change into a crow.**

**I need more REVIEWS so I can know whether I should continue this story. Critique the story and tell me if I should change anything. Thanx.**

* * *


End file.
